


Experiment Gone Wrong

by Awsomekiller666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat!Eren, Comedy, Erwin is just there, Fluff, Hilarious, It´s Hange but I spell it Hanji, Love sick!Levi, M/M, Mikasa crazy for Eren, crazy!Hanji, like always, same with Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsomekiller666/pseuds/Awsomekiller666
Summary: We all know how Hanji is when it comes to Eren and her experimenting. This time however, with a confused and angry Eren, a love sick Levi, an overprotective *Cough*Obsessed*Cough* sister and the cackling-crazed scientist herself-she has taken it a bit too far. Need I say more?





	Experiment Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted originally on Wattpad but I decided to post it here. Why? Well, I care about you all who still read my crappy stories so I decided to give this to you all while you wait for me to update my other stories.

 

"The expedition was a success so Erwin advised that you take this time to rest up." One of the scouts say in a stern tone. Eren just nods with a bored expression as he lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You will receive a few visitors in a couple of hours." The scout then leaves, closing the door behind him.

Eren sighs, the sound seeming to echo in the silent room. The room itself wasn't fancy, a basic plain room furnished with a bed, a dresser, a table and one window. ' _Anything is better than that cell._ ' He thought in mild amusement as he closed his eyes. Not even five minutes later there is a loud knock on his door. Eren sits up, staring at the door in confusion. ' _I thought I would get visitors in a few hours...?_ ' The person knocks again, only this time it seems either more excited or impatient. Eren stands up and slowly walks to the door, cautiously opening it a crack to see an overly excited Hanji. Eren sighs and opens the door fully, going back to his bed only for Hanji to squeal and grab his shoulder and drag him out the room. Mind you he has no shoes on but he goes along with it anyways, too bored out of his mind to care.

"I have so much I want to do with you!" The crazy scientist says as she drags the poor teenager into her laboratory room, flinging him to a chair as she locks the door. He lands roughly, grumbling under his breath as he eyes the weird looking syringe on her desk. He notices a fragment of Annie's diamond on her desk as well, under an examination probably.

"So Eren, have you been feeling well?" Hanji asks as he grabs him yet again and leads him to a table where there is a lamp and a small desk beside it to hold materials. He sits down and watches her warily.

"I'm feeling fine." Eren says after a while, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

"Really? Okay, do you remember anything?" Hanji continues as he takes the weird looking syringe from her desk, flicking it to see a clear liquid squirt out.

"About what?"

"The fight."

"I remember fighting her, her bashing my head in and then I just was consumed by rage." Hanji nods, a serious expression on her face as she turns on the lamp above them. Eren shields his eyes from the bright light, letting his sight adjust and eyes Hanji warily. A serious Hanji was a scary Hanji.

"Okay, I want you to lay down on your stomach please." Eren nods and does as told, resting his head on his forearms that were crossed before him. Hanji chuckled and brought the weird syringe closer and Eren started to panic.

"Hanji-san.... What it in that?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly as he eyed her from the corner of his eye. Hanji looked at him and brought it closer to the base of his spine.

"Hanji-san!"

"It's a special thing I made and I want to try it out."

"What special something! Hanji-san you're suppose to experiment on me with Titan related things!" Eren said squirming but Hanji prevented him from going far. ' _Why do all women have such strength!'_

"This is Titan related studies so relax." She said in a calm voice as she held him down. She then inserted the syringe in his spine, injecting the clear liquid. Eren stiffened and winced, the sensation was burning, felt like fire inside his own body. His vision started to darken and he became weak as his eyes drooped.

"Let's see how this turns out." He heard Hanji say just as he blacked out.

**Time skip...**

"Eren." Someone calls, their voice too echoey to decipher who it is.

"Eren." They call again as Eren groans, his eyes still shut. ' _Let me sleep!_ ' He thinks angrily as he buries his face more into his pillow.

"Eren!" They yell and Eren wants nothing more than to get up and cut them. Can't a guy get some sleep around here! Eren groans again, burying himself in his sheets... wait sheets?

"Ere-" Eren jolts up, the sheets sliding down his body and pooling at his knees as he looks around. ' _This wasn't where I was at. What happened to Hanji's office? Wasn't I in there? How did I get here? Was that... all a dream?'_ Eren scratches his shoulder, feeling a weird thumping on his bed but he didn't really pay any mind to it.

"Eren?" The teal eyed boy turns to see most of his higher ups staring at him, as well as Armin and Mikasa and the dreaded Hanji.

"Hmm?" He hums in question, now noticing the weird looks they were giving him. Eren raises and eyebrow.

"Heichou, Commander Erwin, Molbit, Hanji, Mikasa and Armin... what are you all doing here and why are you looking at me like that?" He asks, his curiosity getting to him. They stay quiet, most of them having surprised faces aside from Mikasa, Erwin and Levi who had thoughtful expressions. Hanji just looked down right like... regular on a daily basis Hanji.

"Dammit, stop with the silent treatment and just tell me!" Eren says in a raised voice, his anger overcoming him as he stares at his friends and superiors. They say nothing but look off slightly to the side of him. Eren follows their gaze to his butt and his eyes widen, the thumping was because of him, because of his ... tail?

"What the hell!" He yells in horror as he feels something move on his head. He reaches up and touches his hair, patting around before he feels it. Ears. More specifically, cat ears.

"Eren are you alright?" Mikasa asks worriedly but Eren ignores her.

"HANJI! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Eren yells at the crazy scientist who looks beyond happy at the result. Eren and Levi look at her expectantly and she shrugs.

"I gathered a couple of plants and such when we were outside of the walls and blended them with other things before injecting it into Eren."

"Hanji, The court's specific orders were to use Eren for Titan related studies." Erwin stated matter of factly as he slightly glared at her.

"This is Titan related!" Hanji exclaims as her crazy eyes stays on Eren. Levi scoffs and rolls his eyes, hitting the scientist at the back of her head.

"Shitty eyes, how is this in anyway Titan related studies? You know what I don't even want to know, just figure out how to reverse this." Levi says. Hanjis nods excitedly.

"Will do with pleasure Corporal!" Hanji states as she comes closer to Eren. He glares at her, his flaming eyes freezing her in her place.

"I'm going to fucking cut you." Eren hisses as Hanji chuckles nervously, backing out of the room slowly.

"Now now, don't be so angry I can- "Eren bares his teeth and pounces from the bed, his claws out and ready to cut. Hanji yelps and runs out of the room, Eren hot on her heels.

"COME BACK HERE HANJI-SAN, I WANT MY REVENGE!!!" Eren yells he chases her down the halls.

Back in the room Levi clears his throat, eyes still on the spot Eren once was.

"Anyone else thinks Eren looks better like that?" He asks after a few moments of silence. Everyone in the room raises their hand just as they hear Hanji yelp in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and for the support! I greatly appreciate you all! Please, leave kudos and comments, I love hearing from you!
> 
> Also, Artwork is not mine!
> 
> First image of Neko!Eren belongs to Yomi's  
> Second image of Neko!Eren belongs to Japanese artist in Pixiv  
> Third image of Neko!Eren belongs to PipeQuintero
> 
> If I got any of the artists wrong please forgive me and let me know!


End file.
